


Collision Course

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dominant Hordak, F/M, Maybe a little plot among the smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Hordak finally sees Entrapta in battle. But he never planned what he would do when that happened.In a world where Entrapta was saved from Beast Island sooner than in canon.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 193





	1. Hordak

**Author's Note:**

> Entrapta runs from Hordak at one point and while it isn't a typical thing for her to do, she's been traumatized by Beast Island where it was much better to flee than be devoured.

He couldn't believe it.

She was here. She was finally here.

And it was a knife to his decaying heart, cementing the fact that she had betrayed him, that she now fought on the princesses' side exactly as Catra had told him. His limbs trembled, a hand unconsciously finding its way to the crystal at his throat.

It had all been a lie.

He stood too long and stared into the clearing where she was working on one of his robots she'd commandeered. The sudden disappearance of the bot on his tracker and the lack of response when he sent a message to its hub gave him suspicion of sabotage.

And he was right.

She was here, sabotaging the machine he’d made on his own without her help. It was a symbol of how little he needed her and she was ruining it, like she’d come into his life and ruined it, replacing piece by piece of his existence with her presence, and making him dependent on her. She made him want to not be alone.

An involuntary growl from his chest alerted her of his presence. He silently thanked himself for the good decision to wear a cape today, something to make him appear more powerful when he in reality felt like he was breaking. Her whole body turned towards him while her hair kept working on the bot as if it was safe to do; she’d never really understood those situations when she was in true danger and this was such a situation.

Their eyes met for the first time since they’d been in his sanctum. He remembered too vividly how she’d persuaded him to keep working on the portal with her until it was perfect, something so out of character to say for her; she didn’t care about perfection in her machines, nor in him if he was to believe her words.

She’d made him think that she wanted him to stay. And he would have. For her.

What a fool he’d been.

The sting of her betrayal struck him once more, a fresh wound that wouldn’t seem to heal. And as he looked into her eyes that widened with recognition, he was filled with rage at how helpless her sheer presence made him feel.

He’d wanted to face her in battle, show her how powerful he’d become, but never once had he imagined what he would do when standing face to face with her. The logical option was to fight her as he did when he encountered the other princesses. But he hesitated.

“Hordak!” Her voice slightly breathless with surprise. Had the other princesses not warned her that he was on the battlefields these days? Her eyes sparked for a moment with joy, a look that had always made him warm inside. Now it just burned.

“How. Dare. You!” He shouted, finally finding the ability to move forward, stalking right up to her until he could stare her down. “Get your hair out of my robot! You have no right!” He tried to ignore the rasp of his voice. He was not aching inside; he was fine.

He grabbed her bicep and pulled her away from the bot. The feeling of her small arm in his overly large hand caused a jolt through him and he quickly let go of her to avoid more physical contact. She fell backwards, stumbling over a tree root sticking out of the ground, and if it wasn’t for her hair, she would’ve injured herself. Guilt flickered inside him, but he pushed it down.

“You have some nerve showing your face here!” He hissed, flexing his claws with restraint. He wanted to destroy something, yet he couldn’t touch her again.

With the help of her hair, she bounced back to her feet, then lifted herself to reach his height. “I have as much of a right to be here as you! You can’t throw me away this time!”

Her words didn’t quite make sense, but he was too overcome with a feeling of inferiority. The damned prehensile hair he’d once adored and admired now took away the only thing in his favor: his towering size. He couldn’t bear it.

He reached for a branch on the ground and hurled it underneath her body, making her yelp. The branch made an impact with her hair and swept it away from under her; she nearly hit the ground, but he caught her by the waist and threw her small body over his shoulder.

She was a real prisoner now and it would stay that way. He wouldn’t be caught up in her brilliant mind and beautiful eyes this time. There were still ways to use her intelligence without allowing her to work on the robots herself.

He didn’t get far with her. His focus was limited to getting her to his ship, but the feeling of her body against his shoulder and the hard breathing from her chest loud in his sensitive ear made him lose focus. As he walked under a tree, her hair wrapped around a branch and pulled her from his hold, his reflexes not fast enough to catch her.

After a less than elegant loop around the branch, she landed several meters from him, panting. “I didn’t know you despised me that much,” she stuttered, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Her pigtails formed a pair of hands that fiddled in front of her in a familiar gesture of nervousness. Had she not understood what she’d meant to him? How much her betrayal would hurt him?

He felt a sense of helplessness wash over him, the feeling that he was powerless against her, and he didn’t know how to handle it. All he knew was that he couldn’t let her go again.

He lunged for her, arms ready to grab her tiny frame. The arm cannon wasn’t made to be used on her; he wanted her alive, uninjured. But her small body jumped out of the way. To his surprise, she ran from him. He’d never imagined Entrapta would be the type to run away and yet, he watched as she fled into the woods, her hair shifting into long legs that outmatched even Hordak’s and within seconds he’d lost sight of her.

Once more, he was alone. She’d run from him, with good reason, and he acutely felt the overwhelming sense of loss he’d gotten so used to. The emptiness. The knowledge that she’d never wanted him. He knew why, but suddenly realized that he needed her to say it. Maybe then he could move on.

Pushing the emotions down that held him back, he followed her trail through the forest. He wasn’t stealthy and every animal in his way ran from his path in fear of the monster he was. It wasn’t hard to track her though; it was as if she didn’t even try to keep him away.

Her tracks led him to a cave, one of those that bears often used. He hesitated at the entrance for a moment, sniffing the fresh scents in there, but there was no trace of bears currently occupying it. The idea that his chase of her made her go into a bear’s cave to get mauled made his chest tight and bile rose in his throat.

No, she should be safe. Just not from him.

It didn’t take him long to find her with his red eyes lighting up the dark cave and his sense of smell leading him. She was foolishly trying to hide in an indent of the cave wall, her tape recorder in a tendril of hair. He grabbed the straps of her coveralls at her back and pulled her from her little hideout, placing her to stand before him, looking at him with trepidation. It should’ve made him feel powerful, how she meekly stood with wide, worried eyes, but all he felt was self-loathing.

She did this to him! It was her fault and she needed to know how she’d broken him.

He took hold of her wrists, subconsciously mindful of her hands, and lifted her arms over her head, pinning her against the cavern wall. His other hand grabbed her hair and twisted it around his arm to hold it in place. This was where he wanted her, obliged to listen and to tell him the truth. Her face was flushed, giving her olive skin an enticing golden glow, and she breathed heavily. Their eyes met for a moment and the strange dilation of her pupils took his breath away.

“Why did you do it?” He asked, desperate for an answer. “Was it all a ruse from the beginning?”

She didn’t answer, didn’t struggle in his arms. He leaned forward, trapping her between his body and the wall. The sudden closeness made his breath hitch, as he was unprepared for the feeling of her soft curves against his hard frame. Even through his armor, he could feel her body’s shapes and the warmth that emanated from it. Her hair around his arm seemed to tug him closer, matching the spark of excitement and anticipation in her eyes.

There was a distinct fragrance in the air, making his mind hazy, and it seemed to be stemming from her. Was it fear? Whatever it was, he had to know. He buried his nose in her neck, allowing himself a sniff of that enthralling aroma. His ear was right next to her mouth and every deep breath tickled and teased him. A heady sensation settled in his lower stomach.

Without noticing, he’d let her hair slip out of his grip. His arm cannon fell to the ground, having been detached by her hair, but he didn't care. A shiver ran through him as it began to wrap around his limbs and his body, such an intimate embrace that he hadn’t felt from anyone but her. That he’d never wanted before…

He lifted his hand to place it loosely around her throat, gently but with firm grip. “Hordak,” she whispered against his long ear, her voice hoarse, although not from lack of oxygen. The way she spoke his name always felt so sincere, so endearing. In her voice the name he’d taken for himself was beautiful.

His lips dragged down her neck, tracing the tendons there, and landing on her pulse. She gasped as he planted his open mouth there and licked the spot that throbbed with blood rushing beneath her skin. She gasped into his ear, her hair squeezing his limbs and pulling him closer to her.

The taste of her skin was intoxicating and he couldn’t tear himself away from licking and sucking everything he could reach. It wasn’t enough for him when the whole side of her neck was covered with his salvia; he needed more.

He let go from her wrists that clumsily fell down to wrap around his neck. His freed hand turned her head the other way to allow him access to the other side of her neck where he continued the worship of her skin with his lips and tongue, consuming whatever he could.

Whimpers and gasps left her, spurring him on. His mouth followed the line of her neck up to her jaw where instinct carried him to her lips. The first press of his thin lips against hers was clumsy and one-sided, but she was quick to respond to the next, meeting his urgency with an eager ferocity as they collided in a rush of passion.

Her lips were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted and he felt physically unable to stop his onslaught that was led on instinct alone. When her lips parted with a gasp, he felt compelled to plunge his tongue into the cavern of her mouth, seeking out more of her sweetness, as much of her he could reach. She moaned against him and let her tongue tentatively massage his, extracting a needy sound from him.

The hand at her throat moved up to cradle the back of her head, holding her to him as he kissed her assertively and desperately wishing this would keep her there forever. One of her hands came up to cup his cheek, scorching him with its foreign intimate touch, even through the coarse fabric of her glove. He leaned into her hand, taking whatever she would give him.

His free hand traveled up and down her back, feeling the slope of her body that he’d admired so often. Every part of her was so soft, so small in comparison to him. Then he went lower, grasping the full flesh of her behind. The thick coveralls she wore hindered him from feeling her properly and he refused to let more come in his way; the coveralls tore easily as he ran his talons through them, giving way to the dusky skin beneath.

It wasn’t until he grabbed the incredibly soft, newly revealed flesh and crushed her abdomen to his own that he became aware of the bonfire gathered in his loins. She felt it too; her legs lifted to wrap around his waist while invading tendrils of hair pushed his cape and his tabard away to allow better access. She ground the apex of her thighs against him, their sexes only separated by their undergarments.

Their mouths still met and parted between moans of pleasure as he held her against the cavern wall, her body clinging to his. He felt the sudden need to see her as she was overcome by passion fueled by him. His hands took hold of her shapely thighs and carried her to the deepest part of the cave where he put her down and removed his cape to spread as a blanket on the ground. She deserved a downy bed, but he could wait no longer; if she settled for him, she’d have to know that he had very little to offer her and least of all patience.

He stepped back and gave her the chance to leave, to run from the monster. To his immense surprise and relief, she didn’t. She lowered herself to sit on the makeshift bed, her hair pulling him towards her until he stood in front of her, tall above her small form. Her eyes drifted to the shape of his arousal that stood out, then bit her lower lip in curiosity. He knew what she was thinking.

She was magnificent - a wonder. If she left him again, he would break; his hearts would fall apart as his body would’ve by now if she hadn’t given him new armor. She made him whole in every sense of the word.

He looked down into her eyes, those eyes he dreamed about every night. They were warm, sparkling and held an intelligent glint that he hadn’t seen in anyone else, not even his creator. She looked at him like he mattered.

Then why had she left him? If she’d wanted to leave the Horde, he would’ve followed her. Somewhere inside he knew that the conquest of Etheria would mean nothing to him without her by his side.

Something inside him wanted to punish her, his anger at her and the world rising rapidly. He reached for his hard shaft, pulling his undergarments aside to free it, knowing fully how he could punish her. Her eyes lit up in eagerness as he held out his cock in front of her, but he didn’t give her a chance to explore. The moment her lips parted, he plunged it deep into her mouth, enjoying the surprised mumble as the vibration traveled along his length.

Leaving her no time to adjust, his hand reached out to cradle the back of her head which allowed him to thrust in and out of her warm mouth while his other hand held her chin. He didn’t go gently, not even when he hit the back of her throat and he felt her gag around him. It was a powerful sense of pleasure that washed over him as he watched his cock fuck her mouth, silencing her in a way he’d never thought of before.

He admitted though that he’d always enjoyed her voice and had never once truly wished to silence her. She with her ramblings, inventions and explosions filled a void in the sanctum that he hadn’t wanted until she was gone.

Didn’t any of their time together matter? Had it meant nothing to her? Didn’t she care at all?

The words had already left his mouth when he realized he’d said the last part out loud. In a blink of an eye his cock was pulled from her mouth and her hair had wrapped around his entire body, holding him in place as she rose to sit on her hair in front of him. Her eyes were sad, but held a determination he’d seen in her many times.

His eyes followed her hands as they took turns removing her gloves, leaving her hands bare for him for the first time. He was mesmerized by the pale skin on their dorsal sides, littered by random scars, and how they held obvious strength in spite of their small size.

One hand reached out to touch the crystal at his throat and he knew that she could easily end his life right there by removing that power source she’d installed, leaving him completely vulnerable to be defeated by a single pull of her hair. He met the magenta orbs of her eyes and he was shocked to see tears there.

She quickly averted her gaze, tears falling down her cheeks. “You think I didn’t care?” A finger tapped against the crystal as she let up a sob between her words. “This, I gave this to you. It says ‘LUVD’, you heartless brute!”

He was speechless. The First Ones crystal she’d given him, the scribbling on it… He’d thought she’d just detailed the specifics of the power within, but instead… She’d secretly told him that he was loved.

He had never been loved before.

When he finally found the words for what he felt for her, he didn’t even get the chance to speak them. Her uncovered hands grabbed his face and pulled him down to crush her mouth against his, startling him with the force of her kiss. Her teeth bit at his thin lower lip until his lips were parted enough to allow her tongue entrance.

The sensation of her soft hands on his skin broke his stupor and he responded to her, giving himself over to her love. They both moaned when their tongues entangled, fighting for dominance in a way Hordak had never imagined was possible.

Her hair released him and his hands instantly began to roam her body, claws slicing through any clothes in their way. She made the most lustful sound when his hand slipped between them and cupped one of her full breasts, a finger grazing a peaked nipple.

He didn’t waste a moment to kneel in front of her as his mouth kissed and licked down her throat and clavicle until he reached her lush globes of sensitive flesh, his hands kneading them tenderly while his mouth pulled the hard bud of her other nipple into his mouth. She gasped and moaned above him as his tongue circled around it, his canines gently scraping over it.

Her hands found his hair, one burying itself in his blue crest while the other moved down to stroke his ear. It was too intense, too stimulating and intimate in a way he hadn’t felt before, and he whimpered her name before switching to the other breast.

A tendril of hair grabbed one of his hands and pulled it downwards, over her silken stomach, towards the arousing scent that emanated from her center. He knew enough of Etherian humanoid anatomy to know what to expect, yet he was completely unprepared for the sensation of the warm, velvety wetness that greeted his hand as he cupped her sex. Nor did he understand how she would allow him to touch her in such a private place.

As a single of his fingers slid between her nether lips, she let out a sound he would never forget; it caused a flash of perfect, almost painful pleasure to strike through his entire being, beckoning him to continue.

As if he could stop. He wanted nothing more than to please her, pushing his own pulsating need down, to give her what she so deserved.

He pulled her down to lie on his cape on the ground as a delicacy spread out before him. His large hands grabbed hold of her hips and parted her legs as he lowered his mouth to her center and licked a long line through her slit, growling at the taste of her liquid desire.

She cried out at the contact, her voice echoing through the cave, and he wanted more of that sound and of her taste. He began to devour her fully, holding her hips steady, as he kissed and licked the pink flesh. Her voice rose in pitch as he found a tiny, hard lump that crowned her sex and began to suckle it, enjoying the way she attempted to grind herself into his mouth.

He had not paid attention to his own arousal, but when he entered her with a finger and carefully fucked her with it, he became aware of his own hips thrusting into the ground below him in the same rhythm as his finger moved within her. The thought of feeling her silky inner walls pull at his throbbing shaft stimulated him as much as his thrusting.

When he added another finger and curled both inside her, the cry of his name sent him reeling and he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her core grip his cock and hear her voice as he fucked her.

He rose from his position at her sex and lowered himself till his body covered hers. Their lips met once more, her hands lovingly cradling his face, while her hair began to slide down his undergarments; she wanted this as much as he did.

The fact that she didn’t attempt to remove his armor, nor the tabard beneath, made his hearts clench. She understood his insecurities. He could definitely perform this act without his armor, but he was ashamed of his body and wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable. They each had their imperfections and she found his to be beautiful, as he did with hers.

He gazed fondly up at her mask that he hadn’t attempted to remove in respect of her boundaries and for the first time he noticed that it wasn’t the one she usually wore. This resembled a large bug and didn’t even look to be more of metal. She caught sight of his focus and removed her hands from his face. “My other mask was… broken. I had to make a new one.” He saw a tendril of hair begin to fiddle with the straps and knew she was prepared to lower it.

“I see. Why that design though?” He didn’t know why he needed to ask. The interruption in their passionate tryst was unwanted, yet he somehow felt he should know.

“It worked as a camouflage. Turns out that Beast Island is a very literal description.” She averted her eyes and bit her lip.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his again, a little too hard, forcing eye contact. “Why were you on Beast Island?!” He growled, cursing the princesses for allowing her to go to such a dangerous place. She could’ve been killed.

“You sent me there!” She shouted, her palms pushing his chest away from her. But he was stronger. He wasn’t going anywhere until she’d explained the nonsense he was hearing. “I finished the portal for you and you sent me away because you no longer had any use for me!” She was crying now, small fists pounding on his chest.

He suddenly understood. She’d been sent to Beast Island, not betrayed him. Someone else had and he knew who. But right now it didn’t matter. Only she mattered. She was here with him, alive by some miracle, and she thought that he had sent her away when the truth was that being without her had torn him apart.

“Entrapta! It wasn’t me! I didn’t send you away, I never would have. I thought you had betrayed me, but I see now that it was a lie.” He put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her desperately, willing her to believe him. “You are _everything_ to me, Entrapta! The portal, the war, going back to Prime… None of it matters if I can just have you. I love you!”

A sob left her, but he swallowed it as his mouth covered hers. She gripped him with her arms, legs and hair, pulling him closer as if she never wanted to let him go. He hoped she wouldn’t.

“I love you,” she breathed between kisses and it was the sweetest words he’d ever heard. He knew he was crying as well, but he didn’t care anymore because she was here and had never left him and _loved_ him. He’d never imagined this could ever happen.

Their kisses turned deeper and demanding while desperate hands roamed to feel the other’s body. He kissed down her throat to suck on that delicate spot where her pulse drummed beneath her skin, marking her with his lips. One day he would mark her permanently, he swore, one day where they both felt less vulnerable.

“Entrapta, I have never known such... your brilliance, your beauty. I want you, oh lord, I want to be inside you.” Words spilled from him, veneration of her and the desires he had held back for so long. She whimpered incoherent words into his ear, but her own desire was clear as she shifted beneath him, aligning their sexes.

She was dripping for him, her entrance soaked with arousal. It called to him on some primal plane and all he could feel was the urge to answer that call. The mindless need to feel her, to take her, was overpowering. He lifted his head and locked eyes with her to make sure she was with him. She was.

He pushed into her wet heat, burying his cock to the hilt inside her warm, welcoming core and howled a cry of sheer pleasure, engulfed completely by the woman he loved. She possessed him now - body and mind - her rippling, slick walls clinging onto his length.

She was trembling, her eyes wet with tears, but her hips urged him to move. Slowly, he pulled out of her, finding that the movements came natural to him, before he plunged into her once more. This time her hips lifted to receive him and she let out a fierce moan as he slid in, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

He’d never imagined it could be anything like this, their beings colliding in a passionate dance of limbs and lips that they had been destined to take part in from the moment each of their hearts began to beat. All that existed around them faded away as he moved within her and heard her whimper his name.

“Entrapta, Entrapta, you’re...ah! Mine!” His thrusts became harder, deeper, more erratic as he strode to possess her as fully she had him. He crushed her body to his, sucking and licking wherever he could reach, and revelled in the sounds she made.

Her hair invaded his armor like tentacles probing beneath his skin to cover every part of him, swallowing him whole, making them as one. And he wanted to consume her as she consumed him, so thirsty he was for her. He wanted to drown in her drenched cunt and have her choke on his cock like the serpent of ouroboros devouring itself infinitely.

She took him higher as her wet walls began to spasm around his swelling cock. Her bare hands pulled his mouth to the decadent place where her neck met her shoulder and her voice in his ear begged him “bite me” and he was helpless to resist her plea.

He sank his teeth into her skin - marking her as his alone - and she screamed his name in pleasure and pain, her short nails digging into his cheeks while her cunt milked his cock as she convulsed until he was pounding his seed deep into her - “mine, mine, mine” - drowning in fiery waves of absolute rapture unlike any he’d felt before.

The tide of his climax slowly receded, leaving him a quivering mess of pleasure. His mouth, still carrying specks of her blood, peppered her with kisses which left her face covered in marks that looked like lipstick. She giggled in that adorable silly, slightly crazed way he loved so much and covered his mouth with her own.

They’d somehow found each other against all odds and he swore that he would eliminate every being that dared to take her from him again.

He would come to keep that promise.


	2. Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta has missed him, but knew better than to confront the warlord who'd banished her to the deadliest place on Etheria. She didn't know their paths were bound to cross again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had to write Entrapta's point of view AND a recount of what happens next.  
> This chapter is the events of the first chapter as Entrapta experienced them while the last chapter will tell you what happens next.

She’d seen him from afar, his head held high as his powerful arm cannon obliviated everything within range. Her mask instantly came down, not to hide herself, but to zoom in on the wicked smile on his face as he wielded the weapon with incredible expertise. They had worked on the schematics together, but it seemed that he’d completed it to perfection without her help.

It was much larger than she’d expected and with greater firepower, its vigorous shooting range astonishing. The long hard steel fitted him as though it was an extension of his armor, making him look virile and brazen as he flaunted his dominance over the battlefield. The mighty cannon displayed Hordak’s potency for all of Etheria to see and Entrapta most of all.

It was undeniable evidence that she had been expendable and he'd been right to send her to Beast Island. He obviously had no use for her anymore and she suspected that he was glad to be rid of her awkward, clumsy behavior, her constant talking and the frequent explosions.

The urge to run up to him on the battlefield and question him about the components for the arm cannon or his new regenerating drones caused her to jitter as she restrained herself from doing just that. He would be angry to see her. She'd been sent to the island to die after all, not even worthy of an explanation or a swift death. It would be stupid to confront and while Entrapta was impulsive at times, she wasn’t stupid.

She wanted to go back to the Crypto Castle since it was a matter of time before the princesses got tired of her as well, but the Horde had taken over Dryl when she’d joined them. The kingdom was thriving without her; there was no need for her and she was worried about facing Hordak if she tried to take back her territory.

Her only option was to make herself as useful as possible for the princesses and not get in their way or talk to them too much, especially not about the science behind the weapons they encouraged her to build.

She missed talking to Hordak. It was one of the things she missed the most about the Fright Zone because he'd seemed to listen and even respond at times, awing her with his infinite knowledge. Sometimes she'd wondered if he enjoyed it as much as her.

But her interpretation of his interest in her had been wrong. The memories of her best scientific and social interactions in her life were now tainted, something she actually found worse than the time she’d spent fighting for her life on Beast Island. She was trying to put it behind her, figuratively speaking, but she always found herself in some situation to remind her of her lost life.

The one that bothered her on a daily basis occurred when she was working on an experiment, collecting data or assembling a bot. She'd gotten used to having a lab partner with her and while she was still able to talk all she wanted into her recorder, but the complete lack of response bothered her more than it had before she came to the Fright Zone. If only she had Emily to talk to…

The solution to her problem came to her like a bolt of lightning: she could just send a message to Emily and the bot would come. She could respond in a conversation and was always reliable; Entrapta had made her so. All she needed was a direct line to the Horde’s communication system to hack into and encode a message to Emily.

She looked down at the field where the impressive drones made by Hordak himself wreaked havoc. They were likely controlled by the panel she could spot on the side of his arm cannon. If she captured one of those, she would easily be able to hack into their system.

The other princesses had told her to stay away from the fighting because she didn’t have combat experience nor magic to make up for that. They didn’t know how skilled she’d become on Beast Island after fighting off the scary animals that lured between the whispering vines; she’d even learned the necessity of fleeing when she'd estimated a high risk of losing a battle.

She was only on the battlefield now to observe how horrible Hordak had become according to the princesses who hoped she would turn against him and build weapons for them to stop the Horde. They probably hadn’t expected her to admire his vigor and power instead. She didn't need any moral push to design robots or anything like that. But being placed at the observation post alone while they fought made it very easy for her to sneak away.

Getting a drone away from the action without walking directly into Hordak’s or the princesses’ proximity proved to be more difficult than first calculated, but after a while she found one straying at the outskirts of the nearby forest. When it caught sight of her, it eagerly followed her through the woods and though it had the improved aiming system she’d once installed in all the bots, it wasn’t hard to avoid its laser when she could swing from tree to tree with her hair.

When she reached a clearing, she backtracked without making the bot aware of it and just as it stumbled past the last tree before entering the direct sunlight, a tendril of her hair slid down, flapped the back panel open and turned off the power module. The poor thing never even knew what happened. She felt a little bad about her cold-hearted action, but it wouldn’t take long before she could turn it on again, no harm done.

She jumped down from the tree and pulled the bot all the way into the clearing which provided better lighting and more room to work. It was still ridiculously simple to hack into the Horde’s system; it was something Hordak had never been invested in because he’d thought that no one had the expertise to do it until he met her. The fact that he hadn’t updated the system was a clear sign that he hadn’t expected her to survive on Beast Island.

It took her a moment to find Emily’s location in the Fright Zone. She hadn’t been much active and Entrapta wondered if Emily actually missed her - that there truly was _someone_ out there who missed her - and it gave her a warm feeling in her chest, even though she might have accidentally programmed her to miss her maker.

Just as she was about to type out a code to alert Emily of her current home in Bright Moon and directives to come to her, the unmistakable sound of an Unetherian growl tore through the peaceful clearing. She could recognize the deep timbre anywhere.

She turned around immediately, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her: Hordak stood tall and proud across the clearing, looking powerful in his outstanding armor and that spectacular cape with his legs apart in a dominating position that made the slits of his tabard flaunt those strong thighs he kept on display. His gaze burned with such consuming intent that it took her breath away and she couldn’t hold in the elation she felt as she spoke his name.

All that pain she’d felt after he sent her away disappeared momentarily, a great burden lifting from her heart, and she wanted nothing more but to run up to him and bury her face in his chest, reliving the sense of affection she’d once experienced with him.

His shout pulled her swiftly out of the false reality. “How dare you?” The harsh chill in his voice was enough to remind her that he’d never felt any affection towards her, a message made clearer as he reached her in three strides and grabbed her arm to pull her away from the bot. “Get your hair out of my robot! You have no right!” His words were raw with fury. Hordak had never been the type to physically engage with someone, but that appeared to have changed and the way he manhandled her informed her of how little she meant to him. He was so far from the man who’d once taken her wrist - conscious of her hypersensitive hands - to save her from the exploding portal experiment.

She was so shocked that she backed away as soon as he let her arm go and stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground, but she barely took notice of it, relying on her hair to keep her from falling. “You have some nerve showing your face here!” He hissed, looming over her small form, only allowing her mind to focus on the anger in his eyes, anger directed at her. It reminded her of their last interaction where he’d yelled at her, refusing her assistance with his armor. It had hurt her, but it wasn’t until she'd found herself on Beast Island that she knew it had been the last straw for him. As the portal had been completed, he’d seen the opportunity to get rid of her immediately without granting her an explanation.

With the memory of how he’d discarded her like a scrap of bent metal, her hair raised her high up to face him. He would not break her. “I have as much of a right to be here as you! You can’t throw me away this time!” She heard her voice shake with emotion, but she didn’t back down as he sneered at her words.

In a blink of an eye he grabbed a branch and lunged it at her; had she been standing on the ground, he would’ve killed her instantly, but he only managed to knock her hair away from under her. She wasn’t quick enough to react, too shook by his brutality, and he caught her before she had the ground, throwing her over his shoulder as though she was a bag of trash he was planning to dispose of.

She wanted to fight back, to hit and kick him, to scream at him for having used her until she wasn’t worth the trouble anymore. Yet she let him carry her, knowing she needed to catch him off guard. So she allowed herself to enjoy a few moments of contact as he walked towards the battlefield. His presence was intoxicating, so fierce and authoritative with a brilliant mind that held knowledge beyond her imagination. She’d always felt safe with him and even now as he held her captive in his sturdy grip, she felt an odd sense of protection. Clearly, her survival instinct had been damaged during her stay at Beast Island.

It was more a reflex than a conscious action when her hair wrapped around the nearest branch above them and pulled her out of his grip. He stared at her in surprise when she landed a few meters from him. She was dizzy and felt unstable on her feet and in her mind where she was trying to make sense of the feelings she had for him which she’d once thought he returned. “I didn’t know you despised me that much.” Her vision stabilized and she locked eyes with him, begging him to explain.

His red gaze pierced her with predatory intensity, his ears flat against his head and they were the only thing to warn her as they lifted before he pounced on her, his hefty arms reaching out to grab her again. She tried to scream, but nothing came out; instead she ran.

Suddenly, it wasn’t Hordak she ran from, but a dangerous animal that wanted to devour her. The forest around her transformed into the obscure jungle on Beast Island where she’d spent so many days that she’d lost all resolve to keep track of the time. Her legs weren’t fast enough - they never were - and so she let her hair carry her, hoping to find a place of refuge in this haunting forest, a sanctum where no harm could reach her. Had she only stayed in the sanctum, he wouldn’t have sent her away, he wouldn’t have…

 _No_. No, she had come back. She had survived Beast Island until the princesses rescued her. They came for her, not King Micah who was there, not someone else sent to that terrible place. It was her and her scientific mind they had rescued, all that _he_ had rejected. She was no longer on Beast Island.

The legs of her hair had by instinct taken her to safety in a cave, as far into the back as possible. She crawled into a comforting little nook, the small space giving a respite to her overwhelmed senses. It had always been difficult for her to function in large, open areas for extended periods of time and she instinctively sought out the relief of tight spaces.

"You came back from Beast Island. The princesses came for you. You weren’t forgotten. You came back from Beast Island. The prince-” The recorder replayed the words she'd recorded to remind herself of the past week’s events because she often found her thoughts straying back to that place. But she turned off the recorder when she heard metallic footsteps echo through the cavern.

She knew those footsteps well, even when they strode over the dirt on the ground of the cave, and knew immediately that she was in another kind of danger now. It was one without manipulating whispers and beasts waiting for a moment of weakness, but filled with heartache and deception. With each step that took Hordak closer to her, she felt her breathing increase and her stomach clench with anxious anticipation. She didn’t want him to find her and yet, she hoped he would. In spite of everything, she couldn’t stop loving him and seeing him had brought it all back to her.

She only saw a flash of his red glowing eyes before a large, clawed hand grabbed the straps on her overalls and pulled her out of her sanctuary to stand before him as an innocent awaiting trial. He looked down at her, cold and indifferent to her resigned state. Let him kill her or put her on another transport vessel to Beast Island, as long as _he_ did it; at least that would force him to acknowledge her significance and perhaps even convince her to figuratively dispel him from her heart.

He must’ve expected her to fight back, so when she didn’t, he took both of her wrists in one hand and pushed her up against the chilled stone wall while wrapping her hair around the fascinating cannon on his other arm. On their own tendrils of hair began to find the clasps to remove it, but he didn’t notice. His armored body pressed her further against the wall, effectively rendering her completely immobile and at his mercy. His armor was hard on her frail frame, but the crystal gleaming dimly just above her eyes was an inanimate witness to her role in creating the armor which held him together. He would never be able to deny her that triumph.

She should’ve been petrified as the vampiric warlord’s fangs and eyes flashed dangerously, the color of blood lighting up the dark, as he regarded her intensely. But all she felt was the sense of thrill, entirely enraptured by the magnificent being that towered over her and deemed her worthy of his flaming gaze. Every inch of her body felt trapped, almost guarded; no one but him decided her fate and it was exhilarating.

“Why did you do it? Was it all a ruse from the beginning?” His question was barely more than a whisper and she struggled to make sense of the words as he pulled her body upwards to face him. He stepped forward, his knees pushing her hanging legs apart to make room for him. It made her acutely aware of the throbbing wetness in her core only centimeters from his muscular thighs.

Her lungs felt devoid of oxygen when he leaned down to her neck and inhaled sharply, making her shiver as everything inside her clenched. She felt delirious to the point where she couldn't even remember anything that had happened up to this moment. Not even the loud clonk of his arm cannon falling on the ground registered in her mind. All that mattered was him and as a massive paw encircled her throat, his name was the only thing on her lips.

It came as a shock to her system when his warm breath was replaced with a fevered mouth trailing over her skin, outlining a path of passion that threatened to consume her. His red-glowing tongue was soft and greedy, each lick of wet heat echoing inside her. As his firm lips closed over her pulsepoint and sucked, she fought for air and attempted to grab at him, but it wasn’t until he moved to the other side of her neck that he released her wrists from his iron grip.

She clung to him as he tasted her skin, helpless against his aggressive adoration. Nothing had ever felt so profound and carnal as this. Only when his lips found purchase on her own did she respond as her mind caught up with her physical desire. She kissed him ardently, parting her lips to pour all the fear, frustration and yearning she’d felt this past year into the kiss and let him understand the bitter tang he’d left her with after pushing her away. His tongue retaliated as it dove into her mouth and dueled with her own.

His hands were all over her, amplifying the pulsating ache in her loins, and when he palmed her backside, she saw an opportunity to swing her legs over his hips while his talons cut through her overalls. Their combined efforts allowed her greater friction as her hair brushed his cape and skirt aside to rub her aching sex against him. He cursed into her mouth, pressing his cock further against her center and ensuring her that he was hard and eager for her, groaning her name as she kept grinding against that extensive shaft he'd kept hidden beneath his garments.

She didn’t take much notice of it when he pulled her away from the wall and carried her into the back of the cave, but she almost cried out as he removed her from his body. He couldn’t leave her like this, recharging her need for him and making her desperate for him before sending her away. If she had to fight him to make him see her worth, she would.

It proved to be unnecessary; he swept off his cape with a graceful swish and laid it out to soften the ground. His intentions were clear and she didn’t hesitate to offer herself willingly. Her hair encouraged him to come closer as she sat down on her knees. He stood before her like a giant, mighty and full of lust, but while his posture was imposing and confident, his eyes were soft and pleading. She eyed the substantial bulge covered by dark fabric, wondering in which way he would take her.

When she locked eyes with him again, she saw a strange transformation as his seemingly unchanging eyes grew dark and cold. Worry blossomed in her - what had she done wrong? - but it was forgotten when he freed his heavy length from the cloth that had restricted it. His shaft was large and alluring, a darker tint of blue than the surrounding skin with ridges lining the front all the way up to the tapered tip. It curved elegantly upward in an objectively aesthetically pleasing manner, reaching the place where his navel would be if he’d had one.

She straightened her back to face it fully, keen to take it between her lips, but as she opened her mouth to let her tongue have a first taste, he pushed his hips forward and rammed the enormous shaft into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and she felt the urge to gag for a brief second until he pulled out. There was no warning when he drove it inside again, holding her head steady to keep her in place as he used her mouth to pleasure himself.

She felt bewildered, her thoughts a haze, but she enjoyed the way he employed her to his own satisfaction. Let him be her master, her lord, as long as he would have her by his side. Her panties were soaked through with her own arousal, proving how gratifying she felt to be handled this roughly. She took as much of him inside as she could and he moaned above her, so ardently that, though she was on her knees being treated as a mere hole, she felt powerful.

He murmured something and she tried to concentrate to catch the meaning of his words. But what she heard were not words of veneration or contentment; it was something that caused the rage she kept so deeply buried to flare up. “-meant nothing. You never cared at all.”

In an instant her hair had pulled him away from her and restrained him. She wiped saliva from her mouth, trying to compose herself which seemed nearly impossible. He claimed that she’d never cared when she’d done nothing _but_ care for him and the time they'd spent together. He was the one who had thrown her away, had deemed her expendable without even having the decency to tell it to her face.

Despite all of this, she cared for him so much - she loved him even now - that she was ready to see past his obvious exploitation of her skills and affection, and take those tiny crumbs of himself that he offered her. She was a fool for loving him.

The hair that wasn't keeping him restrained formed a chair and lifted her from the cape on the ground until she was face to face with him. She stared at him, unshaken by the shocked look on his face as she took her gloves off one by one. He would understand how much she’d cared, even if it still meant nothing to him.

Bare to him in more ways that she’d ever imagined, she let the tips of her fingers glide over the crystal that held him together. She’d traced the inscription many times after she’d written it, not sure that she would ever give him the crystal. But when he’d revealed his affliction to her and allowed her to improve his life-sustaining armor, she’d reached for that particular crystal to supply the required power.

His eyes now turned fearful, undoubtedly dreading that she would take it from him. She looked away in dismay, her vision blurred by tears. Did he truly think she was that callous? It felt as though her heart broke in half and she briefly calculated the risk of her dying of heartbreak after what she’d been through, finding the data too depressing to explore further.

"You think I didn’t care?" She pressed her index finger against the crystal's smooth surface. "This! I gave this to you. It says ‘LUVD’, you heartless brute!” She tore her hand away, leaving the crystal where it belonged in spite of everything. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she prepared herself for his degradation of her silly feelings.

But it never came. When she looked at him again, his eyes were watering and staring at her with something akin to awe; maybe even a sliver of affection. Did he actually appreciate what she’d revealed to him?

His mouth curved in a small, grateful smile and her heart, severely aching mere moments ago, suddenly felt as if it was flapping inside her chest with joy. She flew at him, grabbing his face to kiss him again, so happy that he accepted her love. It might not be returned, but it was more than she could’ve hoped for. The sound of his moan set her on fire and her hands found purchase in the soft fluff of his hair, touching one of the many places she'd wanted to feel for so long.

He struggled against her hair which reluctantly freed his arms; his wide-reaching hands wasted no time to grab hold of her body and pull her closer, easily tearing through her remaining clothes. Those textured palms slid over her bare skin, exploring every rise and dip of her body. She longed to do the same, but knew it wouldn’t be welcome. Even if he trusted her enough to see him, he despised his body and would not want to be vulnerable. Instead she settled for letting her hair explore every exposed part of his body while her hands cradled his head and raked through his hair, making him groan in response.

A needy whimper left her as he freed her swollen breasts and examined them with great interest. He seemed to like them and kneeled down before her to marvel at them as he squeezed them with his large hands. It didn’t take more than a few light grazes over her nipples before he gathered how sensitive they were and utilized his mouth to stimulate the hard peaks, rolling his long tongue around one while pitching the other, ministrations that sent waves of lust rushing directly to her core which had begun to feel unbearably empty.

She grew impatient as he touched her everywhere but the one place she needed him the most and took it upon herself to guide his hand down between her legs. He pressed his palm against her mound, finally addressing that thrumming ache. He looked at her with wide, questioning eyes as one of his thick fingers slid into her dripping folds. It felt so sublime that she threw her head back and cried out.

Before she knew it, he’d lowered her to the ground covered by his soft cape and spread her legs wide to settle between them, his eyes wild and predatory. He gave her no warning in advance as he dove down to drag that papillae-covered tongue through her slit. She squealed at the sudden contact, her hips thrusting up against his face to make him continue. He chuckled and held her in place as he lapped up her wetness.

It didn’t take him long to find her clit and stimulate it just right which sent her spiralling towards orgasm faster than she’d ever experienced. The muscles inside her contracted and she became desperately aware of the insufferable emptiness in her cunt. Just as she was about to beg for him to fill her, she felt a hand slide up her inner thigh until it reached her entrance. For a brief moment she feared that his talons might tear her delicate flesh, but the worry left her as a long digit slipped into her slick opening, stretching her in the most delicious manner.

She wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders as much as physically possible to keep him in place as he gently fucked her with his finger and adored her clit with his exceptional tongue. Her pleasure nearly peaked when he added another finger, the fullness so exquisite that her insides fluttered with ecstasy, but the impending rapture was abruptly ripped away from her as he moved away from his position between her legs. It felt like a punishment and she was close to tears until he crawled up her body, aligning them best as he could, and positioned himself between her legs. He wanted to take her in the most intimate way possible and she dragged his lips to hers in a tender kiss to show her desire for it.

His eyes followed her hair as it peeled away the restraining fabric covering his erection and she watched as his gaze slowly trailed up her naked body, his expression one of intense lust as he ate her up and swallowed her whole with his devouring eyes. She was eager to move things along, but halted her efforts to do so when she spotted his sudden interest in the mask on top of her head and realized that he’d deduced it was new. “My other mask was… broken. I had to make a new one.” She mumbled uncomfortably, reluctant to elaborate. Surely, this wasn’t the time to remind her of that place.

He nodded in a contemplating manner. “I see. Why that design though?” She gritted her teeth. Wasn’t it very obvious that it resembled a bug? Did he want her to tell the tale of how she’d killed a huge monstrous bug and taken its facial exo-skeleton to use to both weld and hide herself among the monsters?

“It worked as a camouflage. Turns out that Beast Island is a very literal description.” This wasn’t working out. His weight on her, even as he kept most of it off her, was becoming suffocating and if she didn’t get out of this conversation, she would cry. She didn’t want any of that, she just wanted to go back to being desired by him and forget all the pain.

He grabbed her jaw between two fingers and forced her to look at him, his eyes burning with a terrifying rage. “Why were you on Beast Island?” He roared at her, irrationally angry by something he already knew. Such a cruel man he was! Her chest bubbled over with fury and emotional hurt, her arms and legs flailing with excess energy from her inner struggle until she aimed it at him with a scream.

“You sent me there! I finished the portal for you and you sent me away because you no longer had any use for me!” She kicked and hit him, a hopeless battle against this mammoth on top of her who seemed to barely feel any of it and wasn't moving in spite of her fight to get free. She was wailing, but he did nothing to comfort her to explain, to let her escape; he just stared at her with an indiscernible look.

Then he grabbed her wrists and pushed them to each side before cradling her head that had been shaking back and forth; it pulled her out of the tantrum. He stared at her with determination. “Entrapta! It wasn’t me! I didn’t send you away, I never would have. I thought you had betrayed me, but I see now that it was a lie.” She closed her eyes, too scared to believe his words. He had sent her away, he had ordered Catra to- hadn’t he? She sobbed when she felt his thumbs wipe away the tears under her eyes. “You are everything to me, Entrapta! The portal, the war, going back to Prime… None of it matters if I can just have you.” She was trembling, overcome by conflicting feelings roaming free inside her body. But the loud roaring in her ears quieted immediately as he spoke again. “I love you!”

She stared into the orbs of his large eyes spilling over with sincerity, tears, love and regret. Had their time apart been damaging to him too? Had he missed her like she’d missed him?

It was all so overwhelming and she didn’t know what to do, except cry to let out the feelings inside. He took the chaos away from her, calming her disheveled nerves, as he kissed her deeply until nothing mattered but him. She clung to him, declaring her love for him, and he whimpered against her lips in response.

Their need for each other in body and spirit built into a frenzy. Her desire returned triple fold and she ran her hands over him wherever she could while her hair sought out the places beneath his armor that she couldn’t reach. He broke away from her mouth to groan, then dove down to her pulsepoint, his fangs scraping her skin as though he was about to tear her open before he began to suck and lick at the tender spot while whispering words of utter devotion.

“Please,” she moaned, not knowing what she wanted to say, only knowing that she had to feel all of him. He could fill that emptiness inside her, complete her, and she cried out with relief when he finally pushed his way into her quivering core.

The unyielding softness of his shaft forcing its way inside flooded her with breathtaking sensations of pain and pleasure until he had filled her to the brink. She clawed at him, struck by the staggering experience of being united with the one she loved. He lifted his head which had been buried in the crook of her neck and looked at her with such love and worship, it made her heart beat faster.

They began to move together as the gears of a starting engine, slowly rotating faster and building up energy with every thrust. The movement and the endeavor to find the right rhythm were as intimate as the act itself, but it came to them naturally. It didn’t take long before she was feeling the beginnings of an intense orgasm with the ridges on his shaft providing internal stimulation unlike any she’d ever imagined.

She called out for him as her crisis grew nearer and he responded with all-consuming kisses and adoring words declaring that she was his. She embraced the entirety of him with her arms, legs and hair while he started to ram into her - as lost to the pleasure as her - pulling her towards the universe somewhere out there. Every fibre of her being declared him to be hers and swore to never let him go. No one would tear them from each other again; they belonged to one another and everyone needed to see it.

She led his mouth to her neck. “Bite me.” It was a command and he complied without hesitation just as her orgasm hit her. Her walls contracted with vehement pleasure that surged through her and mixed with the pain from his penetrating fangs, making her scream so loudly it echoed through the cavern. He pounded violently into her spasming core, his shaft swelling inside her while he suckled her blood; all of it prolonging the other-wordly sense of fulfilment.

His mouth left her neck and with each frantic thrust, he claimed her - "mine, mine, mine" - as he came, pushing ever deeper inside her and spurting his fluid so wildly that she felt its force as it coated her inner walls.

Her body trembled afterwards, fully spent after the life-altering experience. Hordak, however, seemed full of renewed energy and was almost giddy, placing small kisses everywhere on her skin with an odd smile on his face. She might even call it… happy? It was extremely contagious.

“I love you so much, Entrapta.” He snuggled into the crook of her neck and licked the sore wound where he’d bitten her. “I never knew how much you meant to me before you disappeared, but I’ll never disregard my affections for you again. You are to be the Lady of the Fright Zone and rule Etheria with me.”

“Oh! Then you can be the Prince Consort of Dryl!" She imagined him in the official royal robes and how dashing he would look. They even matched his cape and it would be easy to make them compatible with his armor, although she would need to hire someone to adjust the robes to Hordak's tall stature and broad shoulders. "It would make your claim to Etherian territory legit according to a treaty signed by every kingdom 347 years ago."

"Am I not to be king of your kingdom?" he questioned, not offended, but puzzled. He probably wasn't aware that only a male regent could be called king and that he couldn't rule without her since he wasn't born as royalty.

She was about to explain the particularities when they heard commotion outside the cave that required their immediate attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I promise the last chapter is on its way and will contain both plot and more smut.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, whether you comment, give kudos, message me on Tumblr (imperfectmazen) or just reread a million times. It all means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just wrote this because I needed a little more dominant Hordak in my life.  
> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
